Making a Family
by BratzgirlS
Summary: What if The Doctor didn't just pick up Rose when they first meet? Come along as Rose, her big brother and their friends as they travel with The Doctor. For my big brother.


1

"Timmy come on, everybody is waiting at the cafe." yelled Chioe Woods, her brother and her had a group of friends.

Kim, Timmy's girlfriend and Chioe's best friend. Rose, Chioe's oldest friend. Amy and Rory, Timmy's oldest friends. Jason, Rose's older brother and Chioe's crush, and Mickey, Rose's boyfriend. Chioe loved her friends but Mickey was a jerk. He wouldn't talk to the boys and he was always hitting on the girls when Rose and the boys won't around. Timmy came out of his bedroom.

"Let's go," Timmy said then they started walking to the cafe.

"I really hope Mickey didn't come," Chioe said,

"I know you don't like him but he is Rose's boyfriend,"  
Timmy replied.

"I don't know what she sees in him," Chioe said opening the cafe door. She looked around and saw Kim at a table with everybody. Timmy and Chioe went over and sat down.

"Thank God you're here. I'm going to kill Mickey, Rose went to the girls room and Rory's late so he was hitting on me," Amy said.

"Where is Jason?" questioned Chioe knowing Mickey wouldn't do this stuff with him around.

"He had to work so he'll be late to," answered Kim.

"Please tell me he didn't hit on you," Timmy said, before Kim could answer Jason and Rory came running in.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Amy.

"There was a monster looking for a Doctor and scaring everybody. We barely got away," Rory answered then there was a big boom. Everybody turned around to see the monster.

"That thing isn't human," Rose said coming over to her friends. A guy came over.

"You guys might want to come with me," the guy said.

"Who are you?" Mickey questioned

"I'm the Doctor and you might want to run," The Doctor said, everybody followed him into a police box. When they got in, everybody was surprised that it was bigger on the inside.

"I'm a Timelord and this is the T. A. R. D. I. S I'm the last of my kind." The Doctor explain.

"Timelord so, you can travel though time?" questioned Timmy, The Doctor nodded.

"Are you alone?" Rose asked,

"Who cares this guy is a nut job," Mickey said.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked,

"You guys, we should probably tell him our names," Chioe said.

"Right okay, I'm Jason, this is my sister Rose, her boyfriend Mickey, my two best friends Timmy and Kim, Amy and her boyfriend Rory and my favorite person in the world Chioe," Jason said making Chioe blush.

"Nice to meet most of you," The Doctor said making everybody but Mickey laugh.

"What was that thing?" questioned Rory thinking of the pig like monster.

"That was Ziggy king of a far away world. Don't worry, when he finds me I will take him home," The Doctor said.

"What is he doing here?" questioned Kim.

"He wanted to visit his past as a baby. I guess we got lost," The Doctor answered.

"You can really go anywhere?" Chioe asked.

"Yep,"

"That must be fun," Rose said.

"It is. You know you guys can come with me if you want," The Doctor said.

"No way. We would be dead in no time," Mickey yelled..

"No one said you had to go," Rory said.

"Well, I'm not letting Rose go," Mickey said.

"Who are you her father?" Amy snapped.

"Rose doesn't have to go," Kim said.

"I want to go. Jason, what do you think?" Rose questioned. Jason looked at his friends and knew that they were ready for something amazing.

"We'll be ready in an hour," Jason said.

"I'll be here," The Doctor smiled.

* * *

Chioe and Timmy got home ten minutes later. Chioe couldn't wait to travel with her friends and without Mickey. She got to her room and pack her favorite clothes and books. Next she pack some pictures. The Doctor said they could have their own room or share. Amy was sharing with Rory and Kim was was Timmy. Chioe went to the living room for some movies.

"Did he say if we could watch T.V?" Timmy questioned.

"Yeah, he also said that the T. A. R. D. I. S was in going to have everything we need. I'm just going to pack what I want," Chioe said.

"Are you okay with leaving?" Timmy asked.

"Of course, are you?" questioned Chioe.

"Yeah but you know it's not going to be safe."

"I know but between you and Jason I will be fine. Besides we all always said we were going to do something amazing," Chioe replied.

"You're right," Timmy said when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Chioe asked picking up the phone.

"Everybody is ready and The Doctor will be here any minute," Jason said.

"We're almost done, see ya in a few," Chioe said then hung up. She turned to Timmy. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go," Timmy said picking up his backpack.

* * *

Everybody was right outside of the T. A. R. D. I. S when The Doctor come out.

"You're all here great. First thing, give me your cell phones," The Doctor said, when they all did he took the batterys out and put his own kind in. "Now you guys can make calls no matter when or where we are," he said giving them back. Everybody went inside and Chioe looked around for the first time. There was a control room with computers and buttons. It also had couchs.

"Why don't I show you guys around?" The Doctor questioned and they agreed. Everybody followed him down a hallway. He opened a red door to a room full of clothes. "You guys might want to use the clothes in here to look like you belong in the time that we go to," The Doctor explain, next he took them to a hall with only black doors. "These are your rooms. When you open the door it will become your favorite color as will the room," he said.

Chioe went over to a room, opened the door and the door and room turn pink and red.

"Can we unpack and settle in before we go anywhere?" Rory asked.

"Of course, oh and every room has its own bathroom. See you guys later, call if you need anything," The Doctor said walking away.

Chioe went inside her room. Not only was it pink and red but there were hearts everywhere. Chioe put her backpack on the bed and opened it. She took out some pictures and went to the desk. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Chioe called, Jason opened the door and went inside.

"You can tell you're a girl," said Jason jumping back on the bed.

"Shouldn't you be unpacking?" Chioe questioned as she checked out the computer on the desk.

"I'll do it later. I wanted to hung out with you," Jason said, Chioe got up and took out her movies.

"I'm really glad we're doing this. What does your room look like?" Chioe asked putting her movies on a shelf.

"It's green. So, what do you think about The Doctor?"  
Jason questioned.

"He seems nice and really smart," Chioe answered. Jason got up and put Chioe's dresses in the closet.

"I like him too. We're going to have so much fun. I'm really glad you're here," Jason said.

"Really?" Chioe asked as she put her shoes away. Amy came in.

"The Doctor wants us in the control room when we're done," Amy said.

"We'll coming," Jason said as he and Chioe followed her out. Once everybody was in the room, The Doctor passed out keys.

"You each get a key to the T. A. R. D. S. I. Are you guys ready to go?" The Doctor questioned.

"I think so," Rose said.

"How about we go to Rome 1950? I have always loved the 50's," Chioe said.

"Is that okay everybody?" The Doctor asked and everybody agreed. "Great, off we go then."

* * *

Please review, follow and favorite. Pm me if you have any ideas on where they could go.


End file.
